Vampire's Sacrifice
by tresse13
Summary: Finn is on his lowest and his relationship with Flame princess is at it's breaking point. With Marceline's feelings exposed will she be able to save the one she love, will Finn find his way back with her help? Meanwhile Ooo is entering it's dark era, will the kingdoms survive or will it perish to oblivion?
1. Prologue

**Third Person View**

Death waits patiently as Finn looks for the red orb he found in a dungeon not so long ago, he didn't expect Finn to be as willing to give something he found but it's better that it turned out this way. "And you were worried about having to force him to give it to you?" Primus asked. "Well if you hadn't explain to him what Althea needs it for, I wouldn't expect him to give it up immediately." After a few minutes more Finn got out of the tree house with the orb in his hands. "I owe Glob too much, if it helps him I'd be more than happy to give it to you." Finn voice out.

"Thank you Finn, be careful and enjoy your time off." Clay expresses his thanks, Death opens a portal to the council room and as they went through Finn said, "Whoever is in charge, I hope he does well." "Don't worry Finn, I'll be sure to tell 'Her' that." Finn was surprised when Death emphasized 'her' but before he could ask the portal closes leaving Finn hanging. "Jerks." He thought to himself. Meanwhile in the council room Althea is pleased to see Death with the orb and she inquired, "Did it go smoothly, I hope he complied with you." "It went just fine, here catch." Death tossed the orb to Althea, she barely caught it and she glared at Death.

She saw the three men holding smirking and she sighed deeply. "Just go, I'll be calling back when something come up okay?" "No problem, see you around." Death and Primus jumped down to a portal but Clay just stood there. "Is something bothering you clay?" Althea asked. He snapped back to reality and he answered, "OH! Nothing, just sorry about my brother." He jumped down quickly leaving Althea in wonder. Clay steps out of the portal and Death asks, "Do you think it's a good Idea to open the other doors?" "I don't know but with our situation we'll be needing all the help we can get." Primus answered. Clay arrived and he said. "Let's put our plan in motion." The two nodded and the dashed away.

Althea is looks at the orb, she goes up to the tower to summon the three doors again. "I wonder where this orb goes." She asked herself. As the doors lift up the orb began vibrating, when the doors were fully exposed Althea walked back down but as she approaches the door the orb flew from her hand and attached itself to the second door. The door's sides lit up. "That was convenient." She commented. The two surrounding doors sunk to the ground which made her worry a bit. "I hope those two come back." She went to the second door and placed her hand on the knob. "Okay here I go".

She opened the door and a blinding light greeted her, it went on for a few minutes and when it went back to normal the doors were gone and the key is back to her hands. She looked at her surroundings but nothing looked different so she decided to go to Ooo, there she knew that she was really in a different place. The base is nowhere to be seen and when she looked for Finn she saw him lying on a hospital bed and he was missing his arm. "Oh dear what happened here?" "He lost his arm while trying to find his father." Althea turned to see who answered her and there she saw Death. "Have you seen Glob, Althea?" he asked.

**Finn POV**

I gasped as I wake up, I was in the candy hospital again, "Glob it, I messed up again didn't I." "At least not as bad as you did last time." I looked at where it came from and I saw Doctor Princess writing on her clip board. "Welcome back Finn, as much as I want to say that you're okay but that flower on your arm is saying the opposite." I took a peek on my arm, every time I look at it all the bad things I did comes back. "Maybe I should just cut this thing away." DP slapped me and she said, "Every living thing is important Finn, that flower is a part of you, look I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, you're right. What should I do with this anyway?" I asked. "I think it thrives in pleasant feelings, I recommend that any feelings you have especially with Flame princess should be severed." I couldn't do that, even if the last time I tried she ordered her guards to drag me away I won't give up on her. I stood up to go and avoid any more talk about FP. "Are you going to the party tonight?" DP asked. "Nah, I'll just go home for the night." "Well see you around Finn, Take care of yourself." I waved good bye at her and I exited the kingdom silently to avoid attention. "Forget her, how could I?"

I asked myself that question over and over again while walking back to the tree house, I opened the door and a cheerful BMO came and greeted me. "FINN! You're back." He yelled. I picked him up and we went to the living room, "Oh hey brother, I thought you went to the beach party." "I'm not in the mood to see any princesses." I can feel Jake is about to start the talk again so I braced myself. "We need to talk about Flame princess, you need to let go of her." "I can't Jake, she was the one I went far with, all the memories we had, she needs to remember them." Jake extended his arm to get tea and he continued.

"Listen Finn, She is a king now. And last time I checked she had you sent away for pushing too far." "That's not true, I tried to reason with her but she just suddenly changed moods and got rid of me." I talked back. Remembering last time made my heart tighten. "Are you okay?" Jake asked. "I'm Fine I just need to get some fresh air." I walked outside and into the forest. I looked at the lake where she tried to touch water, the land beside it healed itself and flowers have been growing back ever since. I stared at the calm waters and I saw her reflection beside mine, I shot up and scanned the area but she wasn't there.

"I still love her, I need her." I back to the treehouse and I dug through the treasures, there I got a vial that contains flame shield. "One more time, I'll try again." Jake went down and saw that I had the vial in my hand. "Finn, you need to stop you're going to hurt yourself again!" "Don't stop me Jake, I need her to hear me out." I ran out of the house and Jake was hot on my trail. I managed to get to the forest and after fifteen minutes of nonstop running I plopped down from exhaustion just right outside the Fire kingdom. "Wait for me FP, I'm coming." I picked myself up and I poured the liquid on my head.

**Third Person View**

Cinnamon bun was guarding the throne, ever since Finn's last visit something changed inside Flame princess. She was cold towards her subjects, even him who is her knight, with his new found knowledge he built a theory that the flame king had something to do with Flame Princesses change. "What are you looking at pastry knight?!" Flame king asked Cinnamon bun. "I have my eyes on you Flame king, if you try to pull off something sinister I'll end you myself." "You and your accusations, what could I possibly achieve in this cell?" He was right, with him locked up and all of his conspirators arrested what could he do? Cinnamon bun was left thinking but his mind is still set on the king.

"Sir Cinnamon bun, the boy is back." A guard whispered at him. "Princess if you excuse me I have matters to attend to." "Go." She answered without even looking at him, this time he ignored it and went outside. There he saw Finn slowly walking towards the palace, Cinnamon bun rode Jake two to stop Finn. "I heard you just got out of the hospital Finn, I think you need to sit this night out." Finn looked at him and he said. "Don't get in my way CB, I need to talk to her". The knight went down from his fire hound and he said, "Finn you need to listen the princess looks out of it and seeing you might not help."

"This isn't going anywhere." Finn said. He kicked Cinnamon bun and rushed to the palace. The guards were ready to arrest Finn but Cinnamon bun stopped them. "I'll go and check on them." The dough knight began walking back to the palace. "Be careful Finn may Glob protect you." He continued walking but he was stopped by the people to greet him. Meanwhile in the palace Flame princess saw Finn and she said, "You haven't had enough?" she formed a fireball in her hands but Finn pleaded for her to listen to him. She accepted his plea and motioned her guards to step outside. "Thank goodness FP." Finn said while approaching her but he stopped when she signaled her hands.

"Listen Finn you lied to me, how could I expect you to tell the truth now?" "There you go again with all of that honesty thing, you shut me out because I lied once." When Finn finished his sentence he held his mouth. "I was loyal to you, I gave you everything and I opened up my life to you." Finn fell silent Flame princess assumed that he is done with his visit so she said, "If you don't have anything to say, go out now." "NO! I won't leave until you forgive me even if it costs my life!" "Very well as you wish." The fire royal threw a fire ball at the hero. "If you die right here, I will forgive you!"

Cinnamon bun is done with the citizens of the fire kingdom so he went back to the palace, in front was all of the guards. Cinnamon bun could hear raging flames inside so he asked. "What is happening inside?" his question was answered when an explosion occurred and he saw that Finn was sent flying. "Let me in." he commanded the guards. When he got inside Flame princess was panting from using too much of her powers. The first thing Cinnamon bun worried about was Finn, he rushed to where he crashed and he saw him some of his skin was burnt and the flower was about to catch in flames. "We need to get you out of here." Cinnamon bun said.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I wept at Finn's condition, his body was covered in bandages. Cinnamon bun reported that it was caused by Flame princess, I always knew that she was volatile but I never thought that she could do this to him. "He's awake your majesty." Peppermint butler said. I cleared my tears and I went to the private ward, and there he was crying while Jake was comforting him. "It's no use PB, I got him some Cyclops tears. I guess it's too devastating for him." I sighed and thanked Jake for taking care of Finn. I motioned CB to come in and when he saw Finn he quickly bowed and he said. "I'm sorry Finn, if only I got there sooner I could have helped you."

Finn covers his eyes which made Cinnamon bun sigh, "I will be back princess, I still have my duties to fulfill." I went out of the room with him and I asked, "What do you think happened to her CB?" "I don't know myself Princess but I will keep my eye closer on her and I will send you any information whenever I can." "Thank you Cinnamon bun, take care." I said as he bowed again. I watched as he walks out and I went back to the room. Finn took his arm away from his eyes and he started crying again. "What's the matter Finn, do you still hate Cinnamon bun?" Jake asked while peeling apples for him.

"No I just feel bad for CB, instead of listening to him I kicked him. He was only protecting me but I was blinded to see it." I was relieved that Finn is slowly coming back to his old self, he still sad so I tried to cheer him up. "I have some time today Finn, do you want to come and stroll around with me?" his cries went down to sobs but he refused and when I asked why he answers, "I don't know if I could love a princess again." One sentence that I will never forget. Finn has lost his compassion for us princesses. I felt defeated so I just sat beside his bed and I held his hand.

He moved his hand away from me, I was tearing up but I heard Marceline outside the door so I wiped it away and I said, "You can come in." She kicked the door open and rushed to Finn and she asked, "What were you thinking, I told you that the fire guards won't treat you kindly next time." "If you plan on cheering him up you need to change strategies." Jake said. Marceline grabbed one of the unpeeled apples and she sucked the red out of it. "What was it you were saying Jake?" "n-n-nothing good job Marcy!" he said while retreating. "It's not the guards who did this to him Marceline." She turned with her eyes wide open.

"Who did it, did scorcher come back?" "No, uhh, Flame princess did." I felt the air grew cold. Finn sat up and began shaking Marceline, I walked to his back and I saw Marceline's eyes are slowly going red. "Marcy wake up, stop acting like this!" Finn's words pulled her back and she looked at us, Finn and I are both worried and Jake was trembling on one corner. "I'm sorry you guys." She plainly said as she float out of the door, I went with her and I asked. "What do you plan on doing now?" "I'll kick that little princess ass out, she'll pay for what she did. "Why are you doing this?" "Cause Finn is like family to me."

**Marceline POV**

That guy seriously! I guess I was the one who is stubborn, I've kept this feeling from him for a long time and now that he need me I will give everything I have for him. My phone rang, I answered it and it was Bonnibel. "You can't stop me bonnie! I'm immortal so it's fine." "No, do not attack her at all cost. We cannot afford another war like last time." Her concern slowed me down. I remembered all the blood on my hands, she was right but it's still not enough to stop me from going. "I understand." I heard a sigh from the other side and I continued, "I'll make sure to keep her alive." "Marce-" I dropped the call.

I arrived at the fire kingdom, my old friend the old king was the one who welcomed me here. "I'm sorry, but your granddaughter needs to learn her lessons." I made myself invisible and I walked to the palace safely. The heat was extremely affecting my skin but it wasn't sunlight so it's fine. I got to the throne doors, it recognized my aura so it opened. "Who goes there?" Cinnamon bun asked. I removed my invisibility and the little princess quickly glared at me. "You're friends with Finn, what do you want?" I hate that attitude. "You were his girlfriend, how could you do that to him!?" The guards poised to strike me down but she sent them away.

"I'll ask again, what is it you want?" "Damn you!" I charged at her but she placed a wall of flames between us. I hissed at her but she simply intensified the flames which made me retreat. "Why are you even doing this, Finn is a liar he deserves to be punished." "Is that the punishment he deserved? I know that he makes mistakes but after that he does everything he can to fix it. He is a nice guy and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" The flames died down and she began laughing frantically. I stood straight but I kept my guard, but I was not prepared to what she was about to say said next.

"I see, you have feelings for him!" "Since when?" Cinnamon bun asked. I was panicking and losing my composure. But remembering Finn I sighed and answered, "A long time now CB". "So that's why you left. Finn mentioned your departure a while back, when he was with me." I felt that I was about to cry but her next words brought back my anger. "Then you could have him, the two of you will make a beautiful couple. A liar and a deceiver." The barrage of hurtful words took its toll on me, but I need to be strong, for Finn. I raised my head and glared at her, she had an angering smirk on her face. "What now, 'Marceline'."

I took a deep breath and I exclaimed, "I will make Finn forget about you and I'll make him regret being with you in the first place, just wait and see it will be as if you never met!" I made sure that my plan is heard loud and clear, she sat down and said, "Is that all you want to say." "Yes and it is all you need to hear." I walked out of the throne room, I felt as if my chest was lighter but as I walk away I heard a loud thud and I heard Cinnamon bun yelling the guards to help. I became worried but I brushed it off and went on my way. "I'll show them, Finn I hope I can make you happy, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm officially back, Thank you for reading this new story and as you might have guess this story is tied with my last one. This is set after the tower episode and it will be a strict single pair this time. Well that is all I can say for now, I hope you all stick around and enjoy my new story. Leave a review, add it to your favorites or follow it. Your support is appreciated and as always see you in the next update!<strong>


	2. Dreams and Complications

**Marceline POV**

While floating back towards my house I recalled what transpired at the fire kingdom throne. 'That was so embarrassing, especially for me.' I thought to myself. I also feel slightly vulnerable after that declaration of mine, but I feel my chest grew lighter too. "I wonder what happened after I exited the place." Something happened at the throne; I felt the panic in Cinnamon bun's voice when he asked for help. The only thing that bothers me is what was it? I was too busy speculating what it is that I didn't notice that I was floating straight to the entrance of the cave, my trail of thought was interrupted by the solid rock that welcomed my face.

I maybe immortal but I'm not invincible, I held my head trying to soothe the pain. I grumbled as I opened the door to my house, "at least I got back here early." I opened my fridge to get some ice for my head and an apple to eat. I sat down at my couch and relaxed my back, 'I will make Finn forget about you...' that statement of mine resounded in my head a couple of times, now that I think about it, how do I make him forget her. I never really felt serious about anyone before, all my relationships were shallow and petty. Ash and Bonnie were just the tip of the iceberg for my never-ending life.

I settled the Ice pack down and I yawned while peeking outside the window, it was almost sunrise so I went up to my room and I took a quick shower before putting on my pajamas. I wonder how Finn is doing. I looked at the secret door beside my closet and I recalled the mirror of omnipresence. "No, it's bad to spy on others." I turned my back on it, but after a few seconds I gritted my teeth and I opened it. "I'll just take one peek." I told myself, I activated the mirror and I saw Finn lying on his bed in the candy kingdom. He was asleep but his face was far from peaceful, He was in tears.

I sadly closed the room and floated over my bed, as I closed my eyes the sun began rising. I was sleeping soundly, but it was disturbed when a sound of a portal rang through my house and a crashing sound of glass followed it. I went down to check what was happening and what I saw made me hiss. "Hey Marceline, how's my little monster?" it was my dad, he constantly comes and take food for his sandwich or something. "Don't you have enough food already, you don't even have to eat!" "Well tonight is special, I'm not only here to get some grub, I have a message from the ups." Dad seemed serious so I listened.

I didn't know how I managed to do it but I'm currently rushing to the candy kingdom with my umbrella on the peak of noon. _'They have heard you and they tell you this, don't come near the boy, he will bring destruction. Anyway, they will take care of him so stay out of this Marceline.' _How did they arrive to that conclusion? Finn is in trouble and only I know it. I arrived at the candy kingdom half an hour later, I snuck into the hospital directly at Finn's room. "Finn you need to co-" I stopped at what I saw, the room was dark and empty. Did they get him? I need to find Jake maybe he knows.

**Third Person view**

Finn was walking with Flamed princess on the gardens of the fire kingdom, he wasn't sure what's happening but it was good. He stopped for a second and Flame princess asked, "What's wrong Finn, are you okay?" "It's just that, I thought you didn't love me anymore." Finn looked down on his feet but flame princess lifted him up. Their faces are slowly leaning towards each other but as Finn closed his eyes he felt a sting on his side, he was stabbed. He looked up and he saw Flame princess laughing at him. "NO!" Finn repeated again and again but it was futile, Flame princess pulled away from him and slowly walked away and he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in a secret room Princess bubblegum is trying to wake Finn up, she transferred her to this room to monitor his brain activity. "Finn come back to me, wake up." She shook him again and again and as he opened her eyes she lets out a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling Finn?" "Not so good." "We can do this some other time, do you want to proceed with the therapy?" Finn thinks back when Bubblegum told him about this therapy, he didn't fully understand it but what he can make out of it is that it could help him get through with Flame princess. He looks at Bubblegum who was wearing her lab coat and glasses.

"I'll start now, I'll manage." Finn answered. The princess gave Finn a sincere smile and pulled the sensors from his head. "Okay Finn we will start with the root of your problem, Flame princess." He nodded and he began sharing their story, the princess paid attention to the details of the story and as Finn finished she placed her hands together and she said, "What you are experiencing is intense emotional attachment for Flame princess, listen Finn, I know it may be hard but the sooner you forget about her the better." "How do I do that?" Finn asked unenthusiastically. "You can keep yourself occupied with something else, and you need to stay away from the fire kingdom."

After the nightmare, something inside of Finn has been asking again and again, "What's the point of loving if all they do is hurt you?" and hearing Bubblegum's suggestion might have answered it quite a bit. "You should hang with Jake more frequently, he can get your mind off of things." Finn has decided to follow her suggestion, he stood up and said, "Thanks PB, I guess you're right." The princess was pleased with Finn's willingness as she watches him go she walked up to Finn and gave him a tight embrace. "If you ever need someone, I'll be waiting here." She was surprised when Finn pulled away and he said, "I'm sorry PB, I guess I just see things the way you do."

She turns back to avoid showing her tears, "That's good, keep up and do your best." Finn smiles and exits the room, as the doors closed the princess sat down on her chair and wiped away her tears. She pulled a locket and opened it, it was Finn's cheerful face. "I was too late, I shouldn't have pushed my feelings away back then." The princess closed her eyes as she tries to push away her regrets. "Finn are you ready to go home?" Jake asked. "Sure buddy, I'll start training this arm of mine too." "That's the Finn I know." Jake said pleased with Finn's recovery. The two brothers laughed and goofed off while walking towards the grasslands, towards home.

**Althea POV**

Fifty different guardians stood in front of me, I was very shocked with the state of this dimension. Prismo is dead and the citadel has fallen, both of which involved Finn in some way. "It may take decades or even centuries but I hope you all cooperate in the rehabilitation of the citadel, I will also begin restoring the wardens to guard the new citadel." I bowed at them and they returned me the same gesture, I opened a portal to the old citadel's space and they started going through. "How did you think Glob picked her?" "Will she be able to manage her job properly?" some of the guardians asked. I felt slightly irritated with their attitude but I need to keep my composure.

"Don't listen to those idiots, they don't dislike you they're just tired of their eternal job." I turned around and I saw Death standing in the entrance. "I can't blame them, I just got this job and I already feel lazy. How about you, how can you enjoy your duty?" I asked him curiously. "Well, I get to meet interesting beings and the time when the kings and leaders bow to me for mercy is priceless." He answered with a sinister smile, "Well, I'm going back I have souls to claim." He opened a portal and jumped into it, and he didn't even bother to close it. I sighed as I closed all the portals and decided to check the doors.

I used the key and the three doors rose again, they were all stable for now. I'm still missing the orb for the third door though, I looked at the two orbs in place and I checked on the slot where a third orb should be. I shined a light on it and I noticed that it wasn't solid black at all, I floated over the top and I touched the slot. "Hmm blue, maybe this…" My thought process was interrupted when the place began shaking, I rushed to the pedestal and I lowered the doors back and I rushed back to the center. I fixed myself up and readied as they arrive, the shaking lasted for a minute more.

After all settled down six pillars of light having different colors, six humanoid beings emerged from the portal all wearing their respective colors. Tia the keeper of time, Alese the judge of souls, Seph the guardian of space, Hugo the mind's protector, Samantha reality's creator and lastly Tyrone the giver of power. All of them controls their respective aspects of the universe and all of them gathering here gives me Goosebumps, "I offer you my services, what do you require?" I bowed to show respect and to avoid angering them. "We seek your cooperation, a threat has revealed itself in a form…" they paused for a moment. I was very nervous that I had to deal with the Lich again.

But I wasn't prepared to what follows, "Of a human, the last of his species." "But it won't be long until he isn't." Tia expressed. I kept my head down to avoid showing my shocked expression but it was in vain as Hugo said, "I can see that you are shocked. What do you expect to gain from that boy?" "I was hoping he could help in bringing back my mentor." I answered truthfully. "Ahh, Allister, it was a shame I wish you luck." Samantha said. "We hope you cooperate with us, and if we manage to contain this threat, we will extend help in your endeavor." Tyrone offered, a loud sound rang through the place and after that and they were gone.

**Jake POV**

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" I asked Finn, we are walking back to the treehouse at three o'clock in the evening the heat from the sun was slightly blocked by some clouds so we didn't mind it. Unlike the sky Finn was slightly brighter than before. "PB did well huh?" "Yeah it helped me clear my head, I'm finally free, after I overcome this issue with my arm I will feel complete again." He said with confidence. To celebrate we decided to give tree trunks a visit and have some apple pie. When we arrived there, Tree trunks was just finishing her apple pie and she was feeding the baby Lich. Finn and I stopped for a moment.

"I still feel strange seeing him like this, did you think we made the right choice Jake?" Finn asked me. I looked at tree trunks and she and Mr. Pig looked so happy, so I patted his shoulder and I said, "We did the right thing Finn, don't you question that." Finn nodded and we walked towards the happy family. After hours of chatting and eating we decided to say our goodbyes and Mr. Pig said, "You boys are welcome to eat with us anytime." Finn and I gave them a thumbs-up and we went back to going home. When we got back BMO was cooking up dinner, "Well that walk made me hungry, time to eat again." Finn said.

"Welcome back, Finn I cooked a lot I hope you guy enjoy!" BMO greeted us with his cheerful robot voice. Finn and I rushed to the table; we were drooling as we wait for the last plate of sausages to land on our table. "Ok you two, here is the last plate, time to eat!" Finn and I stuffed our faces with all the food we can, BMO stood back as debris of food came on his way. After five minutes of chewing and stuffing, I licked the last plate and I settled it down. I rubbed my stomach and shrunk it down; Finn on the other hand was rubbing his belly to relieve the pain because he ate too much.

"I'll go to sleep early this time, what about you Jake?" Finn asked while standing up. "I'm staying up till midnight; you go up and take a rest. You have a big day ahead of you brother." Finn and I bumped our fists and he went on his way. I went down from the chair and I went up to BMO. "Did Finn enjoy the food?" He asked, I simply nodded at the curios robot and I said, "You did good BMO, anyway do you have any new games?" BMO cheerfully gave me the controller and I was happier to see all the new games he's got for me, I knew it would take the whole night so I took food with me.

I looked at the time, and it was ten so I just went back to the game. 'Time sure is going slow tonight.' I thought to myself. I was so immersed in playing but I was dragged back to reality when I heard a sound coming from the treasure room, I paused the game and I looked down. "Don't you think it's too late to come here, Marceline?" "There you are, I was looking all over for you." She floated up and I asked. "Is there anything you need?" "Yes where is Finn?" I was surprised that she was looking for him, I was about to mess with her but seeing her restless eyes I answered her and I went back to playing.

**Finn POV**

I sat down on my bed, before setting myself down I looked at the flower growing from my absent arm. "Maybe you'll do me good someday, for now I need to get used to being with you." I sat there in silence and I felt as if I was going crazy, talking to a flower and stuff. "I guess that's a sign to go to sleep." I blew on the candle resting on the table beside my bed, I laid down on my back and I thought about what happened today and one sentence hadn't left my brain ever since. _'If you ever need someone, I'll be waiting here." _I shook my head to clear it out and I closed my eyes so I could sleep.

I opened my eyes and I find myself in another dream, this time I know it is because FP appeared again. "Come to me, Finn." She said as she reaches up her hands. I smiled at her but I pushed her away, I began walking to the opposite direction where she was. I heard footsteps so I peeked and I saw her trying to walk towards me, I picked up my pace and I closed my eyes while saying, "You're not real, I'm trying to move on so don't mess with me." The footsteps stopped so I slowed down a bit, I wanted to look back but I decided to stand by my decision. I feel every step grow heavy but I carried on.

Finally, after walking for quite some time, I took a deep breath and I looked back. It wasn't the view I was expecting, this time it was PB, she was crying on her chair. "I shouldn't have done that." She repeated again and again, I tried to go to her but suddenly everything went dark and cold. There was snow everywhere but darkness, the low temperature was starting to get to me. "I'll just close my eyes and I will wake up in my bed, completely safe." I let out a few breaths and I nodded a couple of times, after that I closed my eyes resigning to the dream. The cold was all gone except on my face.

The feeling was truly bizarre, the whole of my body felt nothing but my face was freezing. I decided to see what's going on and I started struggling to open my eyes. But what I saw just made me more confused, it was Marcy, she was leaning towards my face with her eyes closed and her lips pouted. I was very nervous at that time so I did what I thought was right, I held my hand up to her lips and I stopped her. Her eyes grew wide as she felt my hands and I asked, "What's up Marcy?" She jumped back without looking and she hits her back on Jake's bed, "Whoa are you okay"? I asked her.

"No! Don't come near me Finn." She pushed me away but I saw in her eyes that she was in pain, so I tried again but she hissed at me and she said, "Don't tell anyone what happened here, okay?" I nodded at her nervously and she finally calmed down. She might have noticed that I was a bit scared because she had her hands on her mouth. "It's cool Marcy I was just-" "I'm sorry Finn." She said and then she vanished. "What happened here, and where's Marceline, what did she do?" Jake asked. "I don't know Jake, she ran off before I could ask. I think she was just messing with me." I removed those questions from my head for now and I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it got uploaded a day later. I had to go to the hospital yesterday but now I'm back, now for last chapter's reviews.<br>**

**Michael The Raconteur: I'm honored to be noticed by you, I have read most of your stories and I agree with you, stories like these are scarce anyway thank you. Attackme: Nice hearing from you again man, I hope you enjoy reading this story too. Anon: Here you go, and thank you for reviewing. He23t: Thanks for reading I hope I'm able to make chapters better and better as the story goes. FusionDeath: I'm setting up for the big one so just wait and see, and also there will be some appearances as well as mentions from DB's characters since they're just a door away.**

**That is all the reviews, all who read, reviewed, followed and Favorited this story, thank you again and I hope you stay and enjoy Vampire's sacrifice and I will see you in the next update!**


	3. Tragic Resolution

**Finn POV**

This morning was pleasant, the sun is still rising and the gentle breeze entering the room brushes gracefully through my skin. 'Not even a dream.' I thought to myself. The last time I dreamt of something was also the last time Marcy visited, I haven't had a chance to ask her about the incident and I can't even find her anywhere. I got off my bed, Jake is still sleeping. "Time to kick start this new day." I changed my clothes and I picked up the old root sword, it was hard the first few days but I managed to accept it more, my left arm grew more comfortable with using the sword and for me it's a good progress.

After eating bread I stepped outside and I took in a deep breath to enjoy the cold air, I cleared my head of all worries and I began swinging my sword in the air. I moved my hands in the air anywhere I want, the feeling of freedom in every stroke gives me energy rather than draining it. I continued with my training and soon enough I started jumping and rolling on the hill, the enjoyment gives me life and I feel all the bad thing stats to slip away. "Finn it's time for breakfast you've been at it for a couple of hours now." I opened my eyes and I noticed that the sun was already high.

"You should really stop swinging your sword while your eyes are shut you know." Jake said while stuffing his face with bacon, I only ate a few slices with ham and I drank the juice Jake prepared. "So what's your plan today Finn?" Jake asked. "Hmm, I plan to go to the candy kingdom and help out; I'm trying to get back to the game anyway." "That's cool, I'll help out too!" Jake said excitedly, he chomped down all of his remaining food and we sprung outside to begin our trip. We arrived at our destination and we saw PB taking care of some of the candy citizens, Jake sets me down and we went up to ask what happened.

"Yo PB, what's happening?" I asked her. "Oh Finn you're just in time, my people have caught an ancient disease. You need to get me these herbs and after making the cure we could prepare lunch for you guys or something. "Okay PB, we got it." Jake and I began searching for the cure by the forest, but as we look for it I can sense something watching us. "Do you feel that Jake?" I asked. "Yeah let's search faster, I don't know what it is and I don't want to find out." After a few minutes we finally found the herbs, it was close to where... 'No Finn, don't think about that'. I shook the thought out and we went back to the candy kingdom.

"Here you go princess a whole bunch of herbs." "Thank you Finn, are you coming over for lunch?" She asked. "Sorry PB I got somewhere else to go and the candy people needs their meds, good luck PB." Jake and I waved as we left and when we got out Jake asked, "Where are we going next bro?" "Somewhere empowering Jake." He was puzzled at what I meant by that but when we got to the sea Jake was surprised to see me run and swim on the open sea. After swimming Jake asked, "What about Marcy man you were looking for her right? What are you going to talk about anyway?" "I don't know Jake; anyway I'm planning on going away for a while to discover myself." I answered.

**Marceline POV**

I gasped as I woke up, it was an unpleasant way to wake up and the sun is only setting. I laid my back on my bed and I stretched my arms out. 'This sucks.' I thought to myself, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open and my head up. I started to stand up but I fell down so I decided to float instead, I held on to my stuff on the room to get to the bath room. After wobbling and swinging my head all over the place I finally arrived at my bathroom's sink. I opened the faucet and I splashed my face with water after that I dried my face and I looked in the mirror.

"Still no reflection, why do I keep this anyway?" I asked myself. I exited my bath and I saw a picture I had been keeping for a while now. It was me and Finn, we found a camera and we decided to get a few shots I managed to keep myself visible for the camera and I even found a place who still knows how to develop it. I looked at it more intently and I began remembering the last time I saw him, I shouldn't have said that maybe he's scared of me now, I just freaked out and bailed after he stopped me. "I can't face him, not after what I did." I slapped myself to remove the thought.

"No, I won't give up, I'll try again!" as I declare my resolution I heard a violent grumbling, "Ugh, well time to eat." I went down to the fridge and I grabbed two apples, I sucked the red out of those and I felt instantly refreshed. I floated over my couch while holding my bass and I started playing around with it, but I can't get some lyrics on my head. I'm still worried about my situation with Finn, "I should get help or something, someone who knows him well... Bonnie." I rushed up to my room and I put on my usual clothes and after fixing my hair I dashed out of the cave. "I hope she'll help me."

I was flying towards the candy kingdom and I passed by the tree house. I stopped for a second to decide whether to see him or not, but thinking didn't last too long and I decided to take a look. Finn was putting on his sleeping clothes and for the first time I saw his body in its entirety, his broad shoulders and his back, I was mesmerized with the view but reality snapped me back as I noticed that he was staring at me. I was panicking again, I covered my face and I dashed away. As I distance myself I can hear him calling me, "Wait, Marcy come back we need to talk!" I was glad that he did that but my embarrassment got the best of me.

After I've calmed down I saw that I was floating over the Candy kingdom, I took in a deep breath and I said, "Well, at least I got to my destination." I let out a sigh when I remembered what happened and I floated down to Bonnie's room, we simultaneously entered the room and when she noticed that I was there she immediately asked, "What did you do this time?" I would be hurt by now but it was the truth. "Sit down here and tell me." She said while offering me a seat. I stopped floating and I walked towards the chair, she sat on her bed and I said, "There's something bothering me, I need your advice Bonnie."

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

This is really something new, I slightly felt good that making the medicine took long and I also am worried, Marceline the vampire queen, the rebel asking me for advice. "Though I can't spill you all the details, I'll try to give everything you need to work on." I was very surprised with how events unfold today that I couldn't give her an immediate answer, however I was forced out of my thought when she said, "I knew this was a bad idea, I'll just go if you have anything better to do, good night." She started to float slowly and I ran to her and I grabbed her arm. "Sorry Marcy I was just dumbfounded, anyway come with me."

She sighed and said, "Thanks Bonnie, I knew I could count on you." I let go of her hand, she rubbed it and she said, "Your grip is harder now, have you been enhancing your build as well?" I was slightly irritated with her remark but my curiosity is taking over I walked out of my room and I signaled her to follow. We started to go down from our general area; I wanted to give her some privacy when she sorts out her mind so I will take her to the same room Finn conquered his sadness. "I never got to this part of the castle before." She said, "Oh about that, this place was sealed till now."

We arrived at the room and she immediately recognized the long chair and she said, "NO WAY! I'm not a mental patient or something, what the heck Bonnie!?" "Calm down, will you! Sitting there doesn't mean you're crazy. Even Finn had a turn on that chair and look at him now, he's very enthusiastic." For a second I saw that her eyes averted for a second but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, she lets out a sigh of defeat and I had my arms crossed feeling good. After seating down I grabbed my chair, but as I arrive at where she was I saw her rubbing the surface with her hands like she was in a trance.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" She shot up and exclaimed, "Of course I 'am! What made you think like that?" She was averting her eyes harder than before which finally made my curiosity break out. "Okay for starters, what happened?" "I had a run in with someone I knew, something happened and we got too awkward. I think he hates me now, we haven't even had the chance to talk because I don't know how to start talking to him again." This is really interesting, Marceline was flustered while telling her story, it took a few good hours and after telling all her worries and problems it was already eleven o'clock. "Is that all Marceline?" I asked her.

"Yes it is, so what do you think should I do?" she asked teary eyed. I rubbed my chin for a second and the thought came to me, 'who was she talking about this whole time? This is a very important factor in giving a suggestion.' "I need you to tell me who it is, my advice needs to be based on who it is." She was hesitating to say so I waited for her to find her resolve and she said, "Promise me you won't tell anyone." I nodded and she answered, "Its Finn." I was frozen in my chair, my hands fell down and my mind also fell in deep thought. Marceline brought me back to reality; she was waiting for my answer.

**Finn POV**

"I understand that you're leaving tomorrow morning but where are you going right now?" Jake asked. I was packing a box in my bag, after finishing my dinner I began gathering mementos from the past. "I'm just burying some unnecessary items Jake, I'll be back even before you sleep." "Sure Finn, just don't wander around and don't take too long or I'll lock you out." I just scoffed at how he was acting, I gave him a fist bump and I went on my way. I walked into the forest and I arrived at the small pond where we saw her, the land was fully healed and fertile, I knelt down to it and I planted some seeds to grow.

After that I walked again towards the old marauder's village, after encountering Hunson Abadeer they went away. FP's old house was still burning to this day, I helped her build it but now it's time to end it. I used the root sword and slowly chopped down the debris, after that I threw the burning wood to the water. "I'm sorry FP this might hurt a bunch." After taking care of the place I planted another set of flowers around the place and I started walking again. I felt slightly guilty that I may have inflicted more hurt to her but it was necessary to rid of the fiery house since it might spread around the landscape harming more land.

As my short trip grows to its peak I felt every step becoming lighter, it was as PB said, forgetting is the best way to mend a broken heart. "I wonder what Jake is doing?" I took out a small holo-projector and I said, "BMO cam on." It shot out a small monitor and there was Jake, in front of BMO, Playing games. Ever since he got his hands on a console upgrade for BMO he kept bugging me to play with him, sure it looks fun but I wasn't in the mood at that time. "I'll play with Jake when I come back from my life trip." I turned the monitor off, placed it in my pocket and I continued walking.

After a short while I was finally in my prime destination, the fire kingdom. Everything ended here, and I'm here to make sure it stays here. "What are you doing here, Finn?" I recognized that voice, it was flambo. "Just here to settle stuff, anyway, I don't need flame shield." He didn't say another word and went on his way. I sat down at the edge, I settled my bag down and I took out the box. Pictures, letters and the stone, all of them were inside. I stood up to take one last view of the kingdom I once loved, it was still beautiful but it's time to let it go. I grabbed the stuff inside to start the event.

I threw in the pictures first; the heat from the kingdom burned it quickly. I breathed out loud and I took out the letters next, I tried to read them one last time but it was too much. I let the breeze carry it to the heat and it was burned even faster than the pictures. Lastly the stone, her lips were imbued in its surface; it held the most memories of us. I looked at it and I kissed it one last time, I raised my hand ready to throw it. I had a hard time but I managed, I watched as the stone flew into the kingdom. It landed close to the least person I expected. "I'm sorry, goodbye." I said as I turned and walked away from the place.

**Third Person View**

"Thanks Bonnie, I know what to do now. I'll treat you some pudding sometime." Marceline said as she exited the room, on the other hand Bonnibel is contemplating to what happened and she was beginning to feel emptiness inside her. "I guess this is my divine punishment, isn't it, Glob?" Meanwhile Marceline is dashing towards the tree house hoping that she wasn't too late, "Wait for me Finn, Wait for me!" At the tree house Finn has already left, seeing her again made him want to leave more. "I hope you find what you are looking for brother, you're welcome to come back whenever you want." Jake said. He turned off the communicator and set it down, suddenly Marceline appeared.

"JAKE WHERE'S FINN!" Jake fell from his seat and he said, "Glob Marcy, calm down, what do you want with him anyway?" "Not now Jake, where is Finn!?" Jake raised himself up and he said, "Well whatever you want from him has to wait." "What do you mean Jake?" Marceline asked. "Finn left a while ago, I don't know when he'll come back." Marceline was panicking, her resolve is breaking down as the seconds pass by, but she was determined. "He might not be far off, Jake help me out man." "Uhh sure, maybe..." Jake scratches the back of his head and then he saw the communicator. "Oh right, this thing, its connected to the one Finn had. Maybe you could track him or something."

Jake tossed it to the Vampire queen and she said, "Thanks Jake, I owe you one." "Sure, you're a friend Marcy." She rushed out of the house leaving the yellow dog to himself. Finn on the other hand was having trouble using the map Jake gave him and he stopped by a rock, "I didn't plan this thoroughly." He laughed to himself but his laugh was stopped when he felt something was chasing him, he quickly picked up his bag and started running. "Who are you what do you want!?" He yelled as he ran blindly. Marceline made her move and used her arms to catch the running hero. The two of them landed on the ground.

Finn raised his head and he saw Marceline again. Her hair was gracefully spread out on the ground and the moonlight made her skin glow, Finn was mesmerized but his shook his head and got off her. "Marcy what are you doing here?" he asked. The queen dusted her clothes off and she answered, "Finn we need to talk I-" "Stop no, I don't know why but you're acting really strange. I can't get to you and when I saw you last time you went away, anyway I'm leaving Ooo for now. Don't follow me, I'll come back." Finn started to walk again but his body was stopped by Marceline's arms. "Stop it with your teasing Marcy I've had enough things to worry about."

Finn Pulled her arms from him and walked again, the same as before Marceline held him tighter and she said, "No, Don't Go, Ooo needs y-" her words were stopped when the ground started shaking and a loud explosion was heard. "What was that?" Finn asked. "I don't know, hold tight." Marceline flew up with Finn and they surveyed the landscape and they saw a huge black cloud coming from the middle of the forest. "That was..." "Tree trunks' house." Marceline finished. The two of them looked at each other and Finn said, "I need to take care of this, we'll settle this later." Marceline agreed and the two flew together towards the epicenter knowing what evil is waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for this chapter, a dark entity is coming and it will trigger the change in Ooo's balance. The spiral to darkness starts now. <strong>

**Anyway enough with that it's time for last chapter's reviews. FusionDeath: The answer to that question is coming in a few chapters so stay tuned my friend. He23t: This story will have more mystery and it's just the beginning so I still have many in store for you guys. Micheal The Raconteur: I'm glad you have enjoyed my work, I will work hard to give updates regularly but for now enjoy this new chapter. JD 2010 RU: Sure I'll check sometime, thanks for leaving a review. Attackme: Yup it's long, it already has an ending in my mind but the duration is still in the dark. The Nephilim King Micheal: Thank you for the praise, I hope I did a goo job in this chapter too. Also Marceline is starting to make her move so keep your eyes peeled. **

**That is all the reviews for now, I hope you enjoyed this update. Those who have read, Favorited, Followed and reviewed Vampire's sacrifice Thank you for your support and I will continue this until the end, but for now I'm out and I'll see you guys again in the next update!**


	4. Conversion

**Flame Princess POV**

As I open my eyes I felt a sharp pain on my head, I looked around while holding my head and for some reason I was inside my room. I had no recollection on how I got here, the last memory I had is when Jake was screaming inside the kingdom about Finn or something but I can't remember what it was either. For the past few weeks I'm just constantly losing some memories and sometimes I wake up someplace else. "I wonder what Finn is doing right now?" I looked for a good flame and I started staring into it, the figures were starting to form but as I try my vison is starting to blur again, so I stopped.

I held my head tighter as the headaches intensified; I felt my teeth grinding on each other and I felt so helpless. "PRINCESS, you need to rest. You just woke up today." "Oh hey CB, What happened?" "You a-" he was hiding something, "You fell unconscious princess, the guards and I helped you." "How long was I out?" I asked him. "About a day or two, anyway we haven't seen any signs of irregularities so you should be fine, your majesty." I sighed deeply, this condition is messing with me and it can't be detected at the meantime. "I'm worried with your condition my dear sister, why won't you consult the kingdom's magi?" My brother voiced as he entered the room.

"I guess I should, but I need to take in some fresh air for a while, it's been days since I got out." "Do you need any security Princess?" CB asked. I stood up and I changed into my casual clothes, "I'll be back soon, just stay and guard the throne while I'm gone." He silently nodded and I stepped out of my room, before going outside I went to the throne and looked at my dad. "I'll come out of here again soon, I hope you're ready." "Sure you do, I'll gladly extinguish you once you do." He lets out a sinister laugh which made me uneasy but I need to rest so I dropped it and I went outside.

I went and asked the magi for answers but he himself is unsure of what was happening to me, it was a problem that has no solution near my sights. I walked around the kingdom with a hood over my head, it's not that I don't want to interact with my people it's just that I feel so sick right now. After a few more walks I stopped near the border of the kingdom and there I saw him, he was standing just outside and he was tossing some papers in the air. After that he held something, after holding it up to his face he threw it and it landed close to me, I went down and grab it.

It was the stone we used to kiss each other, I removed my hood so I could see him properly but the look on his face pulled me into despair. He was in shock, frozen in place. I couldn't bear it so I looked down, when I finally calmed down I looked back to where he was but he's already gone. I tried rushing there and the only things left was an empty box and some burnt papers, I leaned down to look at it and it was our letters and pictures. "Why would he, did I go too far?" my body gave and I was down on my knees, my chest felt tight and my head started slipping away. "Finn, come back. Save me."

**Tia POV**

The others and I were all focused on what was unfolding in Ooo, spirits breaking, one psyche taking over the other and old evils awakening and right in the middle of it was him. The six of us have been overseeing this world for an eternity now but it still comes to us as a mystery on how a single being is correlated to everything. "Everything is going as you have predicted Tia." Hugo commented. "I don't predict, what I present to you is a clear vison of the future." "Stop your bickering, anyway what is the outcome of this event Tia?" Seph asked. "As I said when we visited Althea, it won't be long until he joins his ancestors.

We closed our viewers and we have started our meeting. "To start do we have a contingency plan?" Tyrone asked. I can feel that he wasn't very confident with what I said and I can't blame him, for some reason Finn the human had a knack of weaseling away from death and the lich may be powerful but this is not the first time they have clashed. "Do you think that woman will help us?" "Althea, I'm sure she will, she has a strong sense of gratitude towards Allister. It may be a pain to rescue the man from the creators but he is the only one fit for his duty." It is an established fact, Allister is an irreplaceable protector.

"What if the Lich fails once again, we cannot risk bringing in the ancients into this they might run amok once we give them their freedom back." Samantha expressed her woes. "I don't want to consider turning to our old enemies for help, if we need to step in and interfere we will." Alese suggested. "That is true, we have avoided involving ourselves with the mortals but this new threat calls for change. We will make sure that the human does not end up the evil that will bring doom to all." Hugo agrees with Alese but the rest of us excluding Tyrone who was pondering on Alese's plan. "We couldn't risk it last time we interfered the humans fought against us."

"And look at where they are now, only one representative left. It is time for us to dismiss this meeting; by the time we meet again I will give my final decision." All of us stood up and we went on our separate ways. I arrived at my realm and I was greeted with a room full of time crystals, I settle down the one I had on an empty pedestal and I settled on my chair to start resting. As I leaned my back I felt an irregularity with the fabric of time. I stood from my seat and I started sifting through the countless crystals I saw that one had a crack on it. "This is bad."

I held my hand over it to try and repair the crystal but when I move my hand away it comes back. "What is inside this crystal anyway?" I asked myself. I phased inside it and what I saw was unsettling, it was an army of demons and dark spirits charging towards Ooo. I tried to rush towards it to see anything that might be important but before I had the chance to observe I was sent back to my room, the crystal was destroyed I placed it inside a box. I grew worried so I sat down to calm myself but what I saw made me more nervous. The crystal I used to see the human's future was also destroyed.

**Finn POV**

I was expecting a fresh start on my life trip, going places, meeting other people or even finding a new love. All of those suddenly became my second priority, a loud explosion came from the middle of the forest and now I'm hanging for my dear life on Marceline's hands. "Are you okay down there Finn?" "Yeah I am, just hurry I want to get this over with." She nodded and increased her speed; we zoomed towards the dead center of the explosion. She landed near the place; the smoke was thick, making it hard to see. "We need to move a bit I can't see anything here." "Just wait here, I'll scope the place." After saying that, she flew away.

But I couldn't stand doing nothing, I jumped inside the smoke and I used my bag as cover. I roamed aimlessly inside the smoke, when I felt something bumped to me I stood my guard. "Whoa bro I'm not here for trouble." I focused my eyes and it was Ice king, I grabbed him and I asked, "What are you doing here, did you cause this explosion?" "What? No I wouldn't do that, what about you maybe you had something to do with it." He accused me. "Ugh, just stay close, we need to find tree trunks." We walked a bit more and what we saw was completely disturbing. The Lich was gnawing on Treetrunks' lifeless body and Mr. Pig was nowhere to be seen.

I threw up. Marcy came and helped me up. "Finn get it off your head, we need to stop the lich first." I nodded. Ice king went with us too and we charged at the Lich. "You again." He snarled. We jumped to clash with him but he pushed us away and he said, "You won't get the drop on me again human, this will be our last encounter." "Yeah cause this time I will really end you!" I yelled. Ice King started freezing him in place, Marcy and I went again and this time we made contact with the Lich. After that the Ice King froze some of the cracks we made and we targeted them, the Lich was staggering.

'Finally, the Lich will be gone.' I told myself. But I was wrong I charged in one last time to land a blow to the Lich's head but suddenly I couldn't feel my body's left side any more. "FIIINNNN!" Was the only thing I heard after that. My body felt lighter and I can sense my mind slipping away, "Finn my friend, stay with us, just keep your eyes open." Ice King said. I just did as he said, it was very hard especially when I looked at the damage and I saw a big gap on my torso and blood was flowing from it. I looked back to what is happening, Marcy was still fighting the Lich and she's losing.

She was desperately trying to hit the Lich but he's dodging everything, after a few seconds she stopped attacking. The Lich struck her down and he said, "Your hero is dying, you will be next vampire." His eyes started glowing intensely and then faded slowly. I can feel my soul pulling away from my body, my eyes started to close and the last things I saw was her holding up her phone while shedding tears and Ice King rocketing away. It wasn't the Ideal death bed I imagined but who am I to ask, I just closed my eyes and begin to accept my dreadful fate and as I open my eyes again there was only darkness all around me.

**Third Person View**

Jake was wearing a dreary face, he was carrying his brother's body, Finn wasn't dead yet but he's was on his way to it. "The Lich did this!?" Marceline nodded, she wasn't saying anything neither was Simon Petrikov. The vampire was stroking Finn's golden hair while calling him again and again. "How long until we get there Jake?" Simon asked worriedly. "Just a few ways out Ice King, stop asking again and again." Jake ran faster and the candy kingdom is starting to become visible to them. "Just hold on bro, we're here PB's gonna keep you alive." When they arrived at the kingdom Jake rushed to the castle. He shrunk down and laid Finn's body down just outside the throne.

Jake pushed the doors opened and he shouted, "PRINCESS! Help us!" Princess bubblegum was at her seat and she asked, "What is it Jake, what happened." The three went in carrying Finn's body inside. "Bonnie Finn is dying." Marceline said. The princess looked and she was shocked at what she saw, "Peppermint butler call the doctors and bring a stretcher." The candy servant complied; when the doctors arrived Finn was transferred to a proper ward but everyone including Princess bubblegum was asked to step outside. "Will Finn be okay?" Jake and Marceline asked worriedly. "I don't know guys, the only we can do right now is trust Glob and the doctors." Jake sat on the floor with his hand on his head.

"I shouldn't have come to him, he would've left before the explosion happened." "Don't blame yourself Marceline, Finn being the hero he is, will charge in any way he was lucky if you weren't there no one will come to rescue him." Ice King said as he walked in to where they were. "Where were you Ice King, I need you tell what really happened back there." "Sorry I got lost around the castle, but know this princess I can only tell much." Simon told some of the important details and before she could react the doors opened and they asked, "Is Finn safe!?" doctor princess looked at her colleague and then she faced the worried group.

She lets out a sigh before breaking the news. "I'm sorry princess, we managed to keep him alive for now but he will only last for another hour or so. I know it is hard but I think it's time to give your last words for him." The four of them walked slowly and silently, Finn turned to see them and he said. "Hey guys, I guess my story ends here." Marceline and Bubblegum fell on their knees; Jake on the other hand tried to keep himself from crying. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you brother." "F-Finn I don't know what to say, I-" Ice King couldn't handle what he is seeing so he bust out through the window.

Marceline stood up and sat beside Finn, and then Bubblegum followed. She sat on a chair and she held Finn's hand. "It's cold." Bubblegum can only sad those words nothing else, she was sobbing while holding the hands of her dying hero. "Finn, you cheat. I haven't told what I meant to tell you and now you're dying." "Heh, if only I was immortal like you Marcy." Finn's words struck her hard. 'Right maybe if I... No Finn will not suffer as...' so many new things are coming over her mind; a solution was presented to them all she had to do was bite him. Marceline's conscience fought but one prevailed, it was her love for him and some selfishness too.

**Marceline POV**

Finn gave me hope, I could save him but the consequences are too huge. I fell silent pondering on what he said, I haven't turned anyone my whole life, I don't know what happens when I do. "MARCELINE! What's up with you, you've been acting weird." "Oh, sorry I'm just thinking about things." I looked at Finn again, he's still smiling despite his situation. I held his hand, he gave me a puzzle look and he asked, "What's the matter." "Nothing Finn I just want to make this moment last forever." I wiped my tears and I turned to Bonnie and the others. "I'm sorry guys, forgive my selfishness." "What are you say-" before Jake could finish I pushed them all out and I barricaded the door.

I sat behind the door. I could still hear them trying to open the door. "Why are you doing this, Marceline open up!" Bonnie shouted. I'm beginning to have second thoughts but since I've come this far I can't turn back. I placed more things on the door to give me more time to think about what I'm about to do, if I turn Finn he'll live but he will change, I don't know how far and that is the problem. I stopped for a moment and I went to Finn and I asked. "do you want to live Finn?" "Who doesn't want to?" he answered quietly. I looked at the timer, he has thirty minutes left.

"I want you to live too Finn because we need you, I need you." "But I can't and we have to accept that, I lived a great life and I'm thankful for it." He was saying that but he's shedding tears at the same time. He's still young, he had his whole life ahead of him but fate robbed him of his joy. He had been helping me in everything he could ever since we met and I guess it's time for me to return the favor. "Finn I'm going to make you a vampire." "is that why you pushed them out?" I nodded and he smiled. "I remember when Jake and I thought we were vampires."

"I'm sorry about that I was just messing around." "No it's fine, back then I was just glad, back then I thought now that I'm a vampire I could hang out with you more." Finn always knows what to say to lighten up my day. "So do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him. "Yeah, I guess." With his confirmation my resolve is solid. I walked up close to him and I gave him a kiss on the lips, after pulling away he asked, "is that part of the process?" "No Finn, I just want to tell you before we do this, that I love you ever since we hanged out on the movies." His face was blushing and I felt embarrassed too.

"I'll give you my answer when I come back." He said. "Are you ready?" I asked. He gave me a thumbs-up, I leaned down to his neck, I sunk my fangs into his skin and I started drinking what's left of his blood. It has been a while since I drank blood but don't feel any hunger at all. Finn breathes out and when the blood stopped I pulled away and I looked at Finn. His left eye turned to red and the flower on his right arm withered, and then he started convulsing. When I tried to approach him his body floated and suddenly he was enveloped by an amber crystal. When it solidified the amber rested on top of the bed, and then the doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you do, then follow or add the story to your favorites. For any comment, suggestions and questions the reviews are open leave one and I will respond on the next chapter. <strong>

**Now for last chapter's reviews. Attackme: Thank you, I will try my best to deliver you guys a new chapter regularly. He23t: The Lich is at it again, this won't be his last appearance. Micheal the Raconteur: I'm glad you liked it, Finn's transformation will be the start of the changes in Ooo and it's not for the best. The Nephilim King Michael: Yes PB loves Finn and uh sorry about treetrunks I have nothing against her but it's necessary. Anon: First the Pillars are higher beings than Althea, her original plan is to as Finn for help in taking back Allister but the pillars offered her help in exchange she stops Finn since the pillars thought of him as the one who will bring doom to Ooo. I hope it answered your question, if you have more just leave a review.**

**That is it for the reviews last chapter again thank you for those who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed so far, I'm still adjusting my schedule so expect a time span like this for every new chapter. I'll stop talking now I hope you all stick around and I'll see you in the next update! **


	5. Awakening

**Marceline POV**

Glob it, Finn was so heavy for a small frame, I'm limping my way to the cave with Finn and his case with me. "I never knew Jake had the nerve to attack me like that. I'll scare him good when this situation dies down." I stopped walking for a second and I settled Finn down, I leaned on him and it was very uncomfortable but it was calming for some reason. I let my thoughts run and one word always shows itself to me, love. Living a thousand years has given me opportunities to love, familial, friendship, infatuation and even forbidden love. I turned to take a look at Finn and I asked myself, _'Is this a good idea?'_

I stood back up and I continued my way back, after another hour or so we arrived at the house I placed him on the couch then I took out some apples. "I should buy more from... Oh, right, damn it!" I slammed the fridge door. I was there and I was helpless Tree trunks was killed by the person she treated as her son. _'You will be next vampire.'_ I snapped out of the image gasping and sweating like crazy, I breathe slowly to calm myself and I changed my clothes. I still don't get the concept of ghost beating vampires, but whoever set those deserves to face the lich not me. Finishing my food and I went to my bed so I could rest.

"Marcy, thank you..." I opened my eyes to see who it was but to my surprise I wasn't in my house, it was the grasslands. Everything was different, the ground has burns and craters, the tree house was burned down and a mountain of bodies from different kingdoms stood in front of me. On top was Finn he was smiling down at me, his body was beaten up. I floated close to him and I stared at his face. It was pale, his face started to crack, I looked down and I saw a sword stabbed him directly in his chest. I screamed loud, Finn fell down. I tried to see who did it but my vision faded to black.

I woke up from the nightmare, I was lying on my bed instead of floating and my pillow was wet with tears. I went down after fixing myself to see Finn still encased in his amber like prison, every being I turn into a vampire undergo this change. It wasn't like this in the past but after assuming the throne I looked for ways to introduce new vampires to alternative feeding methods other than sucking blood. My methods bore fruit and ever since then our relations with other kingdoms have been establish but that same result made me distance myself from the kingdom. I opened my fridge again and on the spot I ate my midnight snack.

I settled down near Finn, I grabbed my bass and I played some tunes to Finn, I don't know if he could hear me or anything at all, I guess it's one of the things I'll ask him after he comes out. After my small music session I took a closer look and I saw the color slightly paled. "That fast huh, I wonder when he'll come out." I slouched and slowly went back to sleep, I wish the nightmares won't come again at least for now. I have too much to think and worry about tomorrow and imagining death and destruction in my sleep isn't helping one bit. I surrendered to my urge and I slept beside Finn.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

Are you okay Jake? I asked him. "I'm fine just a scratch." I gave him some bandages and I tended to the other guards who were injured. "Ms. Abadeer stirred up quite the trouble princess." "I know, anyway she took Finn and made him into a vampire." Jake approached me and he said, "I guess it's for the best princess. I mean Finn is save from death but my only worry is with Marceline, Finn needs to practice to control his hunger and she's not the person I'd go if I want to ask about control." "I guess we need to take Finn from her." I sat down on the side and while looking at the damage I recall what happened earlier.

**30 minutes ago**

"I still can't believe it, what happens now, Jake?" "I don't know PB, it's messing me up just as much as you are." Jake was right. I wasn't asking the right questions, I always had solutions but never for this. Finn is dead, right when I just formed my resolve to give my love for him, I learned that Marceline felt the same way too and then this happens. "Princess, please take this." I looked down, it was peppermint butler, he handed me a handkerchief. That's when I realized that I was crying, I smiled while accepting his offer and then I wiped my tears away. "Should I try using my magic your highness?"

My eyes widened, I turned to him and I said, "No! never tamper with Finn's life, it just feels wrong." *THUD* something heavy was dropped. Jake and I nodded at each other and we barged in to see Finn in an amber-like rock. "What are you doing!?" I asked her. "No wait Bonnie listen I-" "YOU'RE MESSING WITH HIS BODY!" Jake charged at Marceline, he managed to land a punch at her. She hissed at her and they began attacking each other. Marceline was winning but Jake isn't backing down, he expanded his body to launch Marceline in the air. "Stop this Jake you can't win this one." "No, you have no respect for life!" their attacks were shaking the place so I stepped in.

I summoned the banana guards, Marceline saw what I did and with haste she grabbed Finn from the bed and she started charging towards my guards. Instead of injuring she bruised most of my guards which surprised me and before we can eve strike back she was out in the night. "PB we need to chase them!" Jake said while running. I grabbed him and I said, "Jake she's far out, just calm down and think positive okay." He held his head down and surrendered, I looked outside and I saw Marceline looking at us while holding Finn's body. She held her two hands and bowed, I nodded at her and she went on her way.

**Present time**

"Princess the guards are now resting and Sir Jake is waiting for you at the exit." I went down to meet Jake, he was more composed now and he was about to go home. "Give my thanks to peppermint butler for the tea earlier, you go rest too PB it's been a long day." "Thank you Jake I will, come back tomorrow we'll try and talk to Marceline about Finn." Jake went away and I went back to my room. I sat down on my bed, I dimmed the lights and I opened my journal. I wrote about the stuff happened today, about how Marceline took Finn and what could I do to get him back. As I finish I fell asleep.

**Third Person View**

"Oh you almost had him!" Hunson exclaimed while slamming a card on the table. "Damn, Althea won't like this one bit." Death told himself. "Well that's my daughter for you, anyway why did you guys even agreed to those idiots in the sky?" "I don't know either I'm just following orders." The two continued conversing then a portal opens which peppermint butler came through. "Now the real game begins." Hunson said with a serious tone. Peppermint butler sat beside Death and he puts his bag of soul stones on the table. "Are you sure about that, Pep?" Hunson asked. "Why are you scared?" He retaliated. The two had an intense stare down and upon breaking it the card game begun.

"It's nice doing business with you peppermint butler, now talk with death for a bit while I munch on these." Death crossed his arms at the small devious being, "Where did you get those?" "None of your business, I acquired them fair and square." Death sighed, he faced Hunson and he said, "We'd need your help with Finn, take him here breathing and you'll get a reward." "Hmm, tempting but I want you to fill in this list for me." Death took the list, after skimming through some of it he agreed to the demon lord's terms. "What about me?" Peppermint butler asked. "You stay away from this one." Hunson scoffed which made the candy butler glare at him sharply.

"Before I let you out, I need to ask, how do you plan on bringing him here?" "I'm going to work on it for a while, Marceline has him on lockdown and they're on the Lich's sights. I will attempt at it when the storm blows over so patience is needed." Death nodded, he opens a portal back to the nightosphere and he reminded Hunson, "Watch your actions my friend, the guardians are dead and so is wish master Prismo. One misstep and you're done." Hunson gave him a disinterested look. Death grumbled and closed the portal, "As for you Peppermint butler, I trust you'll find your way back?" "Yes, I can." The candy person then exited Death's castle.

Hunson, shortly after leaving the thirty-seventh dead world, opened a portal which leads to Marceline's house. "I don't want to return to this wretched place, so many memories." Hunson silently crawled inside, he saw Finn and approached him. "Look at this guy, sleeping like the world means nothing to him." He whispered to himself, Finn was there, his job can be done at this moment but where is the fun in that? Hunson wonders, after thinking for a second he touched the amber embedding it with his magic and then he left it alone. "Now where is my little monster." Hunson went up to Marceline's room where she is sleeping soundly, he slowly walked up to her and he took a closer look.

"Look at you, calm as a sheep. Time to stir things up, a glimpse of the future, shown through your mind's eye." Hunson sends a jolt to Marceline's head, she didn't wake up but her sound sleep became uncomfortable. "I'm sorry dear, you need to see what's ahead." Hunson vanished into thin air. After a few minutes of struggling and flinching in her sleep Marceline woke up from the nightmare, with no clue on what it is and if it is important. The only thing in her mind was that she was hungry and that she needs to see if Finn is okay, Hunson was disappointed with the results but with his eyes on the prize his resolve to finish the job is set.

**Marceline POV**

Finn is finishing the cycle faster, the amber he's in is growing more pale. It's unusual but not alarming, "Hey Marceline, I see you have a guest over." I suddenly felt the air grow cold, a portal opens and it was my dad. "What are you doing here old timer?" "Oh nothing of the sorts, I'm just here to observe." My dad I felt he's hiding something, he's acting funny even when I didn't act rudely towards him. "Well do you have any grub?" he asked. I looked at him intently but he just smiled so I did what he said. I went and got him some noodles I got from exploring around last week. "Oh where did you find noodles?"

"None of your business, last time I pointed you where I got something you destroyed the place." "Oh right, anyway put some beef in there alright?" I let out a sigh, he might be acting different but his bossy attitude is still there. I waited for another five minutes and when I finished cooking I went to the room to see that my dad's eyes were wide and is set on Finn. I set the bowl down and I snapped him from his stare. "What the heck are you doing, would you stop?" "I was just thinking, now that he's immortal maybe he could be a suitable heir besides he's the only human I saw handle the amulet and lived."

I slapped him back to reality. "You didn't need to do that, anyway I'll get my noodles now." He walked to the table like nothing happened, I sat down on the couch beside Finn while I watch dad finish his noodles. "I must say, your cooking have improved. Have you been practicing lately?" I blushed as I remember when I have Finn teach me how to cook, so I said, "I'm not obligated to answer that question, now if you're done you can go." Hearing what I said, he stood up and walked towards me. I prepared myself for anything that will happen but I was surprised that he gave me a pat on my head. "Is everything okay dad?"

He sighed and he said, "Listen Marcy something is happening but I can't tell you right now, just be careful and only trust your closest friends." My eyes shot up to his face, it was a face with all the seriousness it can get. I was about to bug him to tell me everything but he gazed at me which made me shiver. "Well, now that that's settled I'll be going." His expression instantly changed. He opened a portal and when he got through he closed it fast. I felt slightly relieved that he was gone but I was worried with what he was hiding, is it about Finn? I was busy festering that I didn't notice that the sun is up.

I looked at Finn, when I saw that there's still a hint of red on his amber I stood up. I was in the middle of cleaning my table when my phone rang, at first I ignored it but the ringing didn't stop. I stopped cleaning then I picked my phone up, "Who the heck is it? I have better things to do." "This is more important than cleaning that table Marceline." It was Bonnie and she can see me. I peeked through the window and I saw her with Jake, I heightened my senses and I felt that there were guards with them hiding around outside the cave. "Alright, I'm coming out to talk. No funny biz okay?"

**Finn POV**

I flexed my arms and inhaled air, it was very refreshing. I didn't know what happened before I slept and I can't even remember the last person I talked to, the only thing that puzzles me is why I am in Marceline's house. I was sitting on glass or some sort and there are pieces of it on the floor. "Did I break something?" I asked to myself, I got off of the glass I was on and as I land my foot on the floor I fell down. "How long was I sleeping?" I placed my hand over the couch to support myself and when I got my footing right I looked around. Marceline is nowhere but the place is clean.

I went up to her room, still no Marcy. I was about to go down but I lost my footing and I landed on the floor, I felt a sting on my arms and that's when I saw that some of the broken glass pierced my skin. I winced as I slowly pulled out the shards but to my surprised my wounds closed up, more questions are coming to me as I move. "I need to find Marceline; she'll know what's up." I stood back up, my stomach grumbled. I looked at Marcy's fridge and I imagined her furious if I opened it up, I hesitated as I still feel fear but I said to myself, _'This better be worth it.'_

I approached the fridge I opened it up and there was a pitcher of strawberry juice, I picked it up and I drank it slowly. It was cold but sweet, I remember when Marcy brought some of this on our movie nights. Maybe when I get back to the house I'll watch some films, when I finished the juice I felt slightly refreshed. I placed it on the counter but suddenly the ground shook which made me stumble down and the jug crashed on the ground breaking it to tiny pieces. "Good thing I got some of my strength back." I told myself while standing up; I went outside to see what's happening but all I see is the light striking the ground.

I wanted to go out yet my body is feeling sick, I don't have my bag pack with me so I can't call Jake or anyone for that matter. I sat on the wooden floor beside the lake, I stared at the water but I couldn't see any reflection at all. "Maybe the light isn't hitting the water or something." I laid my back on the floor and took deep breath one more time, the air was cold and it was so refreshing. I shot up from where I sat and I said to myself, "I can't stand this anymore, I need to see someone." I walked back towards the house and another shaking occurred this it was stronger than the last.

I was worried since some of the rocks on the ceiling started falling, I'm afraid that one of them will crush me or the house so I walked towards the exit, the light starts to get less bright and I saw Marceline and Jake, they were fighting. I continued walking even when I feel weaker every step, "Hey you guys, stop it!" I yelled. They stopped for a moment but I continued walking, Jake said, "Wait Finn stop!" "What are you talking about man?" Marceline turned and started running to me. After that I finally got outside but when the light touched my skin it felt extremely hot, I wanted to scream but I was drained and then everything went dark again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back... <strong>

**so many things have happened to me this past two months or so, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart for those who waited and waited for long. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter if you liked it follow, favorite or leave a review. Updates will still be a bit slow so forgive me in advance. **

**anyway for the last chapter's reviews. Attackme: Marceline has her reasons with her methods as mentioned in this chapter. He23t: he's slowly changing and the Lich won't know what hit him. Anon: It's fine I like explaining anyway so yeah. FusionDeath: First I'm sorry to make you and the others worry, still alive. regarding partners Finn will only have one partner don't worry a loner vampire is not fitting to my taste anyway. The Nephilim King Micheal: Finn will have so much to catch up with him forgetting the events before his change and yeah the good guy always win, right?**

**Well that is it for last chapter's reviews, again I am sorry for the long delay and I hope you guys will still stick around and read the story. you all have been a great audience I can't ask for more. anyway for questions, suggestions and complaints I will always read the reviews so go and leave some. I will say this again I am back and see you guys in the next update!**


	6. memories and Hostilities

**Alese POV**

"Tyrone is calling for a meeting. It might be about the kid." "I'm going; I'll just fix the place before I go." I sighed as Hugo finishes his transmission. It's been only a small amount of time since we last held a meeting, I wasn't surprised though, the human's soul was weakened but it wasn't gone. "It's just as I feared, Tia better be ready to give her reason." As I finished, I went to the usual gate and when I entered I and Hugo were the first ones there. "Not much mess this time Alese?" "Nope, although I wished there was a bit more." He simply scoffed and sat himself down, after waiting for half an hour the others came.

"Sorry for the delay." Tia said as she sat down, Tyrone nodded at her and she sighed to herself. "I guess you all know what you are called here for, so I will cut to the chase, Finn the human has become an undead." That's why his soul was peculiar, someone tampered with it, sealed it away. "A vampire who is making the rounds on Earth ever since the fall of humanity caused this problem of ours." Everybody turned at Samantha who raised her hand and said, "Can't I directly interfere? I mean we can just rid of him, Hugo's method failed with two innocent beings dead." "But we can't, we cannot tip the balances in our favor." Seph retorted.

"What about you, Alese what are your thoughts on this?" Hugo asked. "I agree with Seph, even if we can I won't be able to." I was preparing for Tia to question me but to my surprise she stayed in silence, I fixed myself to her direction and I saw something change. She was quiet and nervous, it's as if she knows something and can't bring herself to say it. "HEY ALESE!" a loud yell snapped me back to reality I looked around and I said, "I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?" "I said think for a solution, I will give you all ample but strict time frame for this." With that said the meeting was done.

While the others went out first Hugo and I remained seated, when Tyrone exited the room Hugo and I began our discussion. "You noticed it too huh?" "I did, Tia wasn't her usual confident self." Hugo casted a barrier inside the room and he said, "She knows what is wrong; we need to hear it from her." "Why don't you go into her mind, it's easier that way." Hugo sighed and he said, "I can't it's my limitation." I was surprised that he revealed it to me, each one of us six had our limitations and it's been decided that we keep it to ourselves. "Listen keep this a secret, we need to focus on Tia get her to confess."

After the talk Hugo and I still shared some ideas with the plan and after that we took our own routes back to our realms. I closed the gate then I rubbed my head to relieve the stress, I went to my room and I looked back at the human's soul. "I knew it. Well time to take out my old tools." I opened my box and I took out a tool and my glasses, it was blessed with true sight which reveals the true nature of souls. I went back to the room and I looked at the soul again through the glasses this time. I saw something dark, so I used the tool to try and alter it but just as the two made contact it sent me flying. "This is serious". I said to myself.

**Third Person View**

"So uhh what's the damage this time?" Death asked while exiting a portal from the dead world, he looked at the cause and right at that moment he smacked his hand on his face and sighed deeply. "Hey there my friend, we have some misunderstanding here that you can clear up." "What did he do this time?" Althea pinched the bridge of her nose and she said, "Your friend here just tipped of his daughter who's guarding Finn, our target." Death was so pissed at Hunson, he glared at him and he said, "I don't need this right now, do what you see fit boss." He was about to exit the portal and Hunson began explaining. "Whoa okay I'll give."

Death returns to where he stood and Althea ordered Hunson to begin explaining. "Listen, I didn't say anything about you guys I just told her to ready herself, besides I still have a plan to capture that boy for you so chill out." "How do we know you're not keeping him for you and your daughter?" Althea asked. "You don't." Hunson answered with confidence. "This is why I hate you more ways than one, give me and assurance!" Althea yelled. Hunson looked at death, "Why don't you ask our very faithful guardian here for my terms." Althea's attention was diverted to death which gave the Demon enough time to escape. She didn't get an answer and her captive was gone.

"Grr, okay I'll calm down. Now, tell me the whole deal with Hunson Abadeer." Althea demanded for answers and Death can't say no now so he started laying out the details. "And for his services he asked for some of these." Death handed over the list to Althea and after she inspected it and said, "Hmm, trivial not much of value. Okay I will back you on this one but be careful he might give you the slip when the time comes." "I will, whatever happens I will take responsibility for it." Althea nodded in agreement. After that they fixed up some of the mess Hunson made, while doing that Death was thinking about what they are really fighting for.

He waited for Althea to take her seat and when she relaxed herself, Death gave her the question, "I've been thinking but what do we achieve with aiding those guys anyway?" "Help, Allister is held captive by the creator and with the six masters in our side could give us leverage to get him back." Althea answered with a straight face. "I don't even expect them to help at all, they've been quiet for a millennia and they come back and order us around because of some hunch?" "Well then what can you suggest, how could we even get close to the creator without perishing?"

Death stopped for a moment, Althea made an excellent point. No one has ever seen the creator himself not even Allister. "Just as I feared, but I guess you are right I need to have assurance. If you have any plan or ideas approach me anytime, okay?" Death agrees and went on his way. He arrives at his castle and as he brushed through his collection he pulled a lever down and a glass window showed itself which shows the other worlds. "I know all about Allister's secret and with that I had a plan I just need to pull the strings at the right time." Death said to himself. He concealed the windows once again and assumes his current role.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

Jake helped Marceline in covering Finn and dragging him back inside; we were surprised that he didn't notice his condition. Now we're inside Marceline's house, Finn was recovering some of his strength. The way her stuff was arranged is still the same. "Hey PB what's making you so tense, loosen up a bit and drink some tea." Jake was very calm right now for some reason, I was curious with the tea so I took a sip. I was overwhelmed with the flavor; it warms up my core and relaxes my tense nerves. "Marceline what kind of tea is this?" She was surprised with my question and she said, "Hey don't ask me, talk to Finn, he prepared it."

"Oh yeah I remember he used to read all about them in the library, I thought it was just to take his mind off of Fl..." Jake stopped as he realizes where his talk is leading to. "Anyway, what should we do? Finn doesn't remember our talk." Marceline was worried, it's time for payback. "That's what you get for taking him away from me." I stopped for a moment and when I realize what I said I covered my face to hide my embarrassment, I just set myself up for Marceline's teasing. "So Bonnie, trying to be sneaky huh?" I got myself in a hole and there's only one way out. "I mean for the kingdom and such." "I know you're lying, Bonnie."

I let out a sigh, "Okay I like Finn for a long time now." "But why did you reject him every time PB?" Jake asked. "I don't know Jake, but I feel that right now is the right time." "Well I can't blame you, Finn is one of a kind but don't even think for a moment that I will hand him over to you." Marceline said with seriousness in her voice. "Hey what're you talking about?" Finn entered the room which made the two of us blush. "Just girl talks Finn, don't worry about it." "But Jake is with you and he's not a girl." We all looked at Jake, he stood still then a bow formed on his head.

We all laughed at Jake's antics, when the noise died down Finn floated and sat near Marceline's side which made me a bit jealous. "So Finn, where do you plan on staying? Here or at the tree house." Jake asked. Finn rubbed his head for a second and then he answered. "The tree house, I mean my stuff is there right?" I felt relieved that he didn't choose the cave; I looked at Marceline and showed her my victorious smile which made her look away. "Why am I here anyway? Last thing I remember I was at the candy kingdom-" Finn suddenly grits his teeth and his head began aching. "Whoa bro, don't strain yourself. Here drink some of this."

Jake was spot on, Finn's headache was gone. "Thanks, I guess it's time to go." "So soon?" Marceline asked. "Sorry Marcy, I just feel drained. We'll hang out some other time don't worry." "Okay I'll hold on to that promise." Finn and Jake then stood up along with me. "I'll give you guys a ride home. Bye Marceline." She stood up too and went out of the cave with us, I called morrow to fetch us but before we go Marceline said, "Finn wait, I'm gonna tell you something." Finn approached her and then she proceeded to embrace him. When she let go of him he was frozen solid, Jake had to grab him and we were off. The whole trip to the tree house Finn was just silent.

**Finn POV**

Marcy was weird the whole time we stayed at her place but I feel unusually comfortable with it. I asked Jake why she was like that but all he said was, "I don't know Finn, talk to her and settle it with her." settle? Did I do something wrong that I was not aware of? I couldn't help but fester on it, I dug and dug through my mind what could've happened. "Okay you guys, we're here." PB said. Jake and I went down. "Thanks for the ride PB" Jake said. "Yeah we owe you one." I followed up. "Then uhh maybe you could..." I couldn't hear what she said, I was about to ask her to repeat but then morrow rushed away.

Jake and I went inside and Bmo was there with his cheery robot face which made me glad for a second. "Hi Finn, you want to watch movies or maybe play video games." He asked. I smiled at him and I said, "Thank you but not now Bmo, tomorrow maybe I'll be in the mood then." "Oh, okay, I'll be waiting." He went and walked away. "I'm stumped; going toe to toe with Marcy is hard." Jake commented. He went up leaving me on the living room alone. I didn't know what to do right now but as I inhale I got my answer. "Dear glob, I wish I didn't smell like that the whole time with Marcy and PB.

I went to the bath and began showering, I usually felt cold when the first streams of water comes out but since I became a vampire the water had no effect on me. As I washed my body I noticed a scar then suddenly some of my memories returns, I was dying... Marceline was with me and we were fighting the Lich. "Whoa, maybe that's why she was acting strange and the reason why I am a vampire right now. She save my life, I gotta thank her." I finished showering; I dried myself and fixed up my sleeping clothes. I went up to the room to find Jake sleeping soundly on his bed. I lied down on my bed to rest."

I spent almost half an hour trying to sleep but my mind can't relax, there is still something missing. I sat up to get my mind going, I wanted to ask Jake for advice but he's in deep sleep so I won't even bother. "Maybe my vault has the answer." I concentrated to get the vault open and when I did I began sifting through the memories, there were many inside, happy, sad, dreadful memories but one gave me the chills. Flame Princess, our break up, my attempts at trying to win her back which failed. I shook my head to avert my attention elsewhere. I continued wandering around and finally I saw something, a stray memory, it was fresh.

I approached it slowly but as I touched it my hand felt a jolt which made me walk back. This was it, the memory I was looking for, I'm not backing down on it now. I held it with both of my hands and then my whole body felt like it's being stabbed by needles. But I did my all to resist breaking contact with the memory, I held it close to my head. The closer it was the clearer the memory became and when it touched my head, the pain subsided then my mind showed me everything. Marcy on my death bed confessing her feelings and until the moment she turned me into a vampire. I got out but I felt bad for leaving her alone.

**Third Person View**

Finn stood up from his bed, he took his bag along with an extra one. He stuffed his clothes there and other essentials, he hauled his baggage but before he left he said to Jake, "Sorry bro, this is my true choice. We'll hang out some time." Finn left a letter and then he went on his way. Jake sensing Finn gone turned and said, "Good for you brother, follow your true self." He then kept the letter and he went down and opened the fridge for a glass of milk. "Jake is Finn okay?" Bmo asked. "He's fine, just setting things right I guess." Bmo frowned that Finn was gone and Jake noticed it. "Aww come on now don't be sad, I know let's play video games."

Meanwhile in Marceline's house it felt very empty, she tried to stop herself from crying but the loneliness she felt right now was surpassing every pain she have felt for all of the centuries she lived through. "Finn, you stupid idiot. Why did you leave me?" Her question was met with a muffled voice. "I'm sorry about earlier Marcy." She looked up and she saw Finn staring at the window with a smile on his face. Marceline rubbed her eyes to see if she's hallucinating or something but Finn was still there. "Are you gonna let me in or not?" She quickly rushed to the door and when she opened it she saw Finn and with his bags. "I'm Sor-"

She cuts him of by kissing his lips, Finn dropped his bags and Marceline pulled him inside. There were no words coming out of their mouths, both of them are too busy locking on each other Finn laid her down on the couch and continued making out. Marceline broke contact to get some air then she asked, "What made you change your mind?" "I guess I was missing a few factors back then, you could have told me you know." Finn then leaned onto her and continued kissing her. Marceline was surprised with how Finn handled her, she has an idea as to where he learned to do that but she brushed it off and enjoyed the moment she and Finn are in.

On the other side of the land the Candy kingdom is sleeping, except for their princess which is holding a meeting with the other royals of Ooo. "You are saying this now? How long did you know about this?" Breakfast Princess asked. They only received the information about Finn's change and the Lich's return at this very meeting and most of them are angered that it was kept secret. "I know that you all deserve to be informed but as I try to fix the situation on my own I realized that it can't be done alone, that is why I need your cooperation. They all spoke to each other trying to come up of a decision as to help or prepare on their own.

Princess Bubblegum was waiting anxiously, as the noise died down the breakfast kingdom answers. "We will not aide the Candy kingdom but we request the help of Finn the human in preparation for the Lich." "What are you saying, we need to help each other to face this threat." Some of the other kingdoms begun to voice out their decisions to most of them are afraid and want to rid of Finn and some are declaring hostility towards the Candy kingdom. Only lumpy space, wild berry kingdom and the goblin kingdom declared their help for the Princess. "I hope you all made the right decision tonight my fellow royalties, because there is no turning back now." After that the monitors have closed one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>Tensions are high and the Kingdoms as well as a few guardians are growing restless, meanwhile Finn and Marceline shuts the whole world away as they catch up for lost time. <strong>**Hello Tresse here with another update for you guys, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this new update. If you do, then follow or add the story to your favorites. for any questions, reactions, suggestions and comments you are all welcome to leave a review. it helps a lot for me.**

**now for last chapter's reviews. Attackme: Again sorry for the wait, hopefully I will continue to post regularly from now on. He23t: Just a slight memory loss my friend nothing serious. FusionDeath: I'm excited to give you guys new chapters to read too, for now I hope you find this new one good. Anon: Thank you for the review, stay tuned for more. The Nephilim King Michael: Jake is just concerned, Marceline isn't a well known disciplinarian after all, as for peace I don't think it suits me well so as the story says conflict is on the rise. t.t: Hi, welcome to my story, glad you liked it, I only have a few vampires that I like so yeah. **

**Well that is all I have to say for now, I'm in a rush so I'll leave things as it is. Again thank you for reading, following, adding the story to your favorites and leaving a review for me to read. Again this is Tresse leaving for now and I will see you all in the next update!**


	7. Breaking point

**Finn POV (Six Months)**

I woke up right when it was dusk, Marceline was still soundly sleeping. I brushed off her hair and I kissed her on her forehead, her face twitched a bit which made me jump but luckily she didn't wake up. I floated above the bed, I gazed at her gorgeous body I still couldn't believe we've been living together for a few months now but she have yet to go that far with me. I felt myself slowly falling into a trance; the only thing that pulled me back is my hunger. I went down to see what's good to eat, there I saw the blood crystals Marceline and I got from our last trip. I took three and drank the red from it.

"Do you plan on inviting me hmm?" I sighed and as I turn, the crystal on my hands were swiped and there she was standing enjoying the food she took from me. She noticed me staring at her and she said, "Hey stop that, it's like you saw a ghost or something." I walked up to her and I said, "We've been together for quite some time now, I owe you my life and for that I just want to say that... Marcy, thank you." I didn't quite expect what she did when I finished talking. She looked away and pushed me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, no it's fine I just felt scared for a second there."

She hesitantly looked at me, she was nervous for some reason, I wanted her to tell me what it was but I decided to ask her out instead. "Come. Let's clear that mind of yours by kingdom hopping." She breathed, wiped her eyes and said, "Okay I guess that's a great idea." She smiled at me, which made me feel relieved, we got ready quick and we went to visit PB first. "Hey guys, you want me to get some snacks?" She asked. "We're good Bonnie; Finn insisted that we pay you a visit." "Is that so, well since you're here, might as well ask for a favor." PB told us to get some precious stones from the rock kingdom.

"I was wondering, why PB asked us to keep it a secret." "I heard she and the higher ups at the rock kingdom had an argument a while ago." I discarded the thought so I could focus, when we arrived at the kingdom something was up. The people were all serious and all the children are bunked up in their houses. We couldn't find what we were looking for so I asked one of the merchants. "Uh hi, could you help us with our list here?" "Oh yeah sure let me-" he stopped when he saw us. His eyes were in horror but before I could ask him why he began running away. "You're in trouble now, you two need to hide. I'm Leo by the way."

"What is happening here, the kingdom is like a big office or something." Marceline asked. "Keep it down will ya? I'm tryin' to hide your presence." "Why?" "Haven't ya heard?" One person came from the shadows. "He's Garren." "You have been a target Finn; some of the royalties sees you as a ticking time bomb." "But we think differently, you have been nothing but a hero to the people and this is how they repay you?" Suddenly the ground shook and the army appeared. "Finn the human, surrender peacefully" they started closing in on us but was stopped when Leo sounded a horn. "You all have gone too far, we've been hiding from you lot but now we start a revolution!"

**Princess Bubblegum POV (Three hours later)**

I was walking towards the conference room, an emergency happened and the Rock kingdom was in a state of civil war. Apparently the rebels who they thought were gone suddenly surfaced and attacked their troops. I stopped in front of the door and I heard Peppermint say, "The Princess is now ready to talk with you." I opened the door and there was Slime Princess, Orange Princess and a representative from the rock kingdom. "You just put a whole kingdom in danger you know? Slime Princess started. "And why is that!?" I asked. "The troops who were sent to take care of the vampires were attacked by the rebels." I couldn't believe what I just heard; they were really planning on killing Finn?

"That's not all." The diplomat handed me a picture of the list I gave Finn and Marceline earlier. "That was reported seen in the hands of Leo, the leader of the rebellion." "This is circumstantial." "No it is not, this is evidence that you have been giving the rebels funds in exchange of rare resources. If anyone of us here is bad it is you." Orange princess steps into the plate. "How dare you three, coming here throwing me accusations." "We're not here to throw accusations, you sending Finn and Marceline to the rock kingdom sparked the civil war. We're not here to ask for help, I just want to make it clear." I prepared myself as to what comes next.

"When this civil war is contained, we are to declare war with the candy kingdom." I could not believe this is happening, after centuries of peace a war is in my very doorstep. "Can't we settle this in a diplomatic matter?" I pleaded, the kingdom's military has never been tested and I can't endanger my citizens of war. "If you hand over Finn to us, we might consider leaving the candy kingdom and its allies alone." "No I won't let you, after so many things he did for Ooo now." Slime princess stood up and she said, "War it is then, we will give you ample of time to prepare or surrender Finn. Whatever your decision is I hope you don't regret it.

Immediately after they left I sent a message to my allies to have a meeting, they arrived quickly so we started discussing. "Is it really unavoidable?" Wild berry princess asked. "I'm afraid not, I tried to reason with them but they're determined to go to war." After finishing that, the windows opened. "Princess! I heard you're in trouble, how can I help?" It was Ice king, I didn't want to see him at this time but with the situation right now we need all the help we can get. "Sit down Ice king we'll discuss what you can contribute to us." He excitedly sat on one of the chairs and we resumed the meeting. "I didn't expect a war but I have a plan."

I presented all the plans along with their contingencies; they all went along with it but there is one question that Ice king asked. "What about the other kingdoms, are they in it too?" "That is one more thing to prepare. We need to have them support us, I'll assign you to specific kingdoms. As for the fire kingdom, I will deal with them myself." They murmured to each other and Lumpy space king asked. "Are you sure they'll be willing to cooperate?" "I don't, but we will need them to be at our side." They all nodded, then suddenly Ice king asked, "How about a date for my services Princess?" "Ugh, no Ice king someone is waiting for you."

**Cinnamon Bun POV**

The Kingdom has been unstable for the last few months, Flame Princess fell ill and when she got back on her own feet she changed. She became cold to her citizens, she just sat on her throne apathetically. Some of the citizen's problems are being solved by her brother, which is good to keep them happy but it's not enough. "Princess let's go outside for today. You need to get out of here, interact with the people." "No, I'm here in my throne and that is what's important." I was about to talk back with her attitude but the throne door sounded and I went to open it. "Oh hey CB, I'm here to give you and the princess this letter."

It was peppermint butler, covered in flame shield. "So what is it about?" I asked. I never visited the kingdom ever since I moved here, I always wanted to but Flame Princess needs guidance. "Not good, I think your kingdom is not up to date so I'll tell you." "CB, who is it? I told you not to invite anyone inside." "It's a messenger from the candy kingdom." We felt the room became hotter which made peppermint butler say, "I think that's my cue to leave, just read the letter it has all the details you need." "Are you sure you won't tell me?" I worriedly asked. "Between you and me CB, your princess is absent be careful my friend."

I felt scared with what he said, but since he was always giving me the creeps I just dismissed what he said. Peppermint butler went out and then I closed the door. I brought the letter to Flame princess; she read it slowly then burned it quickly. "What did it say Princess?" "The kingdoms are readying for war, and Princess Bubblegum is asking me to lend her my aid." I was surprised, maybe not being in touch with the other kingdoms really set us back. "So are we going to help them?" "What? No, it's not my business. I can't bother myself with a war I'm not directly involved. Hmm, now that gave me an idea. After the war, we'll expand."

What was she saying, she's not planning on helping but instead she wants to profit from the result? "Princess we can't do that, the laws won't let you. Why don't we help them instead?" "Are you questioning my decisions? I don't care about any law, once this war is over we will be the strongest and no one can oppose us." She has changed, Peppermint butler said that I should be careful but I will not stand for this. "I will not let you do that Princess, if you can't help them don't stand in their way." "Are you sure about that?" She asked. I breathed deeply and I said, "Yes, I am." "Very well." I felt a punch then I blacked out.

I carefully opened my eyes and I found myself inside the dungeon, "This is ridiculous." I said to myself and to my surprise a voice reciprocated, "Tell me about it." I turned and I saw two fire elementals. "I'm Furnius and this is my brother, Torcho." I know those names; they were the ones who were against flame king. "I don't get it you two were exiled." "We were but one day Flame princess came and captured us. She has changed, she became ruthless." Furnius answered. Torcho then stood up and he said, "No she hasn't, Flame king has been quiet and with Flame princess' sudden change; if my hunch is correct he might have taken over Flame princess' mind."

**Jake POV**

I left lady's house once I heard what happened, like everyone else I was surprised with what's happening. A civil war is occurring and after that an all-out war, what makes it worse is that Finn was right smack in the middle of it. "I need to talk to them, Finn isn't safe right now and if Marceline is with him she's in it too." I couldn't keep myself thinking about the future and how could I keep my family safe. I found myself thinking to hard so I broke it away I looked up and I saw the cave from a distance. "Okay, time to visit them." I walked faster but I got hit by something. "Whoa Jake, you okay?"

I looked up and there they were Finn and Marceline floating in the air. "Yeah I'm fine, what about you two." "Not bad but not great either." Finn answered. "But it's kinda cool that the two of us singlehandedly started a war." Marceline jokingly said, Finn and I looked at her and she just smiled and scratched the back of her head. "So anyway, what are you doing here?" Finn asked. "Come on Finn you are in danger and you don't think I'll be worried?" "Point proved, sorry Jake." I smiled that he knows that I got his back. "What are we still doing here, let's go inside the house." Marceline suggested. We walked to the house and talked on the way.

"So uhh how's life together Finn?" I opened the conversation. Finn blushed for a second and Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn and she said, "It's been fun Jake, Finn is just the sweetest." Finn laughed shyly. "Yeah it's been great Jake, Marceline is full of... surprises." They both looked at each other which made me ask, "What do you mean, have you two?" "What, Tier fifteen? Oh heck no Jake, not yet anyway." I sighed in relief, I promised our parents that Finn shouldn't do that unless he's sure that it's the one he'll be with. "Since this war is breaking out, you two will be busy sorting this one out you have no time for mindless things like that."

"We know Jake, we just came from the Candy kingdom. We talked to Bonnie about it, but she seemed out of the sorts when we got there." "Yeah and I think I know why." I whispered that last statement as to not dig up PB's feelings. She was still hoping that Finn might see her as a woman again but I guess seeing them together was hard on her. "So what did you three talk about?" I asked. "We were to help in any way we can but still, whatever the circumstance is, we can't kill anyone, just fight them until they can't fight back." "I think that's reasonable, to prove that Finn isn't a killer or something." Marceline said.

We stopped talking for a moment to get on with eating, but as we start an arrow went through the window and landed at the table. I felt a strong presence, with instinct I grabbed the two and I took them further inside the cave. "Jake what was that, and what are you doing?" before I could answer a loud explosion rocked the cave, the spikes on the cave ceiling was shaking so I rushed outside where we were met by ten people. They were all wearing armor and wielding heavy weapons. "Mercenaries, how low could those kingdoms get?" I asked myself. The man in the middle, who might be their leader, began talking. "Hand over those two, you mutt."

**Third Person View**

"Who are you calling mutt, huh?" "Uhh Jake, put us down first." Jake lets them down and the leader continued. "Now scram, will you? We got business with these two, you're not in it so I suggest running away right now." Jake was enraged with the way he talked, the group as they appear is not from Ooo. They don't know who they're dealing with, but Jake has another idea in is mind. "Not running? Well boys we'll get our bounty and a trophy bonus." The group laughed and as the leader brought his hand down each of the mercenaries started charging. Three of them had axes, two wielded swords, another two had spears and the last three had crossbows.

Jake fought four of them while the others focused on Finn and Marceline. Jake strengthened his arms and began swinging towards his enemies. Meanwhile Finn drew his sword and Marceline readies her axe. Finn managed to block three who charged at him at the same time, Marceline on the other hand is the one who charged at her enemies. "You won't get away from this one alive, you come to my place and wreck it?" two of the mercenaries dodge her attack but one unfortunately was cut in half. Jake saw what happened and remembers Bubblegum's terms for the two vampires. "No don't kill them." The enemy found an opening and stabbed Jake's arm. Finn and Marceline came to him.

"You guys should go, I'll manage them. You can't show that you lost control so go!" Finn went against Jake's idea but he saw Jake's determination so he nodded and grabbed Marceline. Jake stood up again, "Those two are escaping, after them!" the leader commanded, but Jake blocked their way and said, "You will not bother them anymore." "Tough luck you asshole, you killed one of us now we want payback!" Jake sighed and began sending multiple fists towards his enemies. Five of them got hit, the other four blocked it and managed to land an attack at Jake again. Jake yelled loudly which made Finn stop from fleeing. "Now you get what I'm saying?" Marceline asked. "I can't do it, I can't leave Jake to die."

Finn landed on his feet and he puts Marceline down. "I'm sorry Marcy I didn't know what I was doing." She slapped him hard and she said, "I'm not angry with how long it took for you to realize what you were doing, I'm angry with the way you carried me." Finn was relieved that she's not that mad but still he felt sorry to act like an idiot. "Okay, we'll set this right but no killing this time." "Ugh, fine." Marceline answered. They quickly went back to the action, Finn went all out, he kicked two of the mercenaries in the face which downed them, then he proceeded to fight the leader. Their swords clashed together but Finn was knocked back.

The leader was confident with his situation. "How nice of you, making work easier for us." Finn smiled and he said, "Don't you think you mean 'me'." Finn showed the situation on the back revealing that the rest of the group was quickly dispatched by Marceline and Jake. He dashed behind the leader and he said, "Whoever sent you, tell them that it's a mistake." Finn then drove his sword to his enemy's shoulder piercing through the armor and impaling the flesh. The fight was done and the three stood there quietly. Unknown to them an observer hiding in the shadows recorded everything, after getting what he need the observer ran through the forest towards the direction of the Rock kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW CHAPTER! It's almost <strong>**Christmas, no greetings yet that's for next week. Anyway, thank you for reading this new chapter, if you liked it then follow or add it to your favorites. For any comment, suggestion, questions and complaints you can always leave a review. Any will help in making the story better and clearing things up if you have any confusion.**

**Now for last chapter's reviews. Attackme: I will put some but for a reason I don't want to over saturate the story with too much love moments, love is great but we need to feel other emotions as well. Dark: Thanks you're awesome too. FusionDeath: Sorry if last chapter bored you, I just need a build up before an all out action sequence or else it would just be mindless fighting with no probable cause and Allister is a name I've given to glob, I'll PM you the rest. The Nephilim King Michael: The two of them are happy, for now. As for the war, I think the bullet has just been fired. He23t: The storm is here, and no one is safe.**

**That is all the reviews last Chapter I hope to see you all again, keep being great audiences and as always I'll give you the next chapter as soon as possible, for now I hope you enjoyed the time you gave reading my story and I will see you all on the next update!**


End file.
